


Relieving Stress

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: Romancing the Guildmaster [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Smut, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Skyrim Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: One of the thieves notices that Mercer appears a bit stressed, and offers a way to help out.





	Relieving Stress

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to another work I have written. I wrote this a while ago and didn't bother to edit/proofread. Hope you enjoy!

                I entered the Ragged Flagon Cistern, walking over to where Mercer was leaning over his desk. 

                “Guess what I have?” I asked, holding up a fat coin purse.  “Your share of the bedlam job I finished in Whiterun.”

                “Thank you, Nightshade.” He said, not even looking up at me.

                I noticed he was deep in thought and appeared to be stressed.

                “Are you alright Guildmaster?  You seem stressed.” I said.

                “I can handle it, now don’t you have things to do besides bothering me?” he asked.

                I ignored his question and walked around his desk and whispered into his ear,

                “I think you need to relax.  Take some time off.”

                “What are you suggesting?” he asked with a glare, clearly annoyed I was distracting him from his work.

                “A few bottles of mead, dimly lit candles, and each other’s company.” I said in a seductive tone.

                “Maybe another time.  I have work to do.”

                “You know you want to,” I purred, tracing my hands over his armour.

                “Do this job for me by the end of the day and I’ll consider it.” He said.

                “Sounds like a fair deal.” I said with a smirk.

                “I want you to clear the strongbox from The White Phial in Windhelm.  You have until dusk.” He said.

                “I’ll see you before dusk then.” I said with a wink then dashed out of the cistern.

                I ran to the stables and mounted my horse, riding north to Windhelm, the crisp air of Skyrim nipping at my skin.  Thankfully, the ride to Windhelm only took a few hours by horse and it was mid-morning when I left.  I would have plenty of time to get into Windhelm, clear the strongbox, and make it back to Riften before dusk.

                Since it was still light out when I arrived near Windhelm I knew I couldn’t use shadows to conceal me, so I tethered my horse outside the city and began drinking potions of invisibility and of light feet to ensure I didn’t get caught.  I made my way to The White Phial, crept up the stairs, cleared the contents of the strongbox and replaced it with a nightshade flower. Then I carefully snuck out of the city to where my horse was tethered.

                When I got back to Riften, I practically sprinted to the cistern.  I walked over to Mercer’s desk and placed a sapphire, coin purse, and two amethyst rings in front of him. 

                “I’m back.” I said with a grin.

                “I can see that.  Holding our deal in place, here’s a key to Riftweald Manor.  Be there at dusk.” He said.

                “See you later,” I winked and he smiled slightly.  I decided to head to my house to tidy myself up a bit.  Once I was freshened up, I took a quick nap, then headed over to Riftweald Manor.  I knocked on the door to alert Mercer to my presence, then unlocked the door and walked in.

                “Mercer?” I called out and he appeared from a nearby room, still wearing his Guildmaster’s armour.

                “Nightshade, why are you still in your armour?” he asked.

                “I have no clothes.  Only armour.  My choices were this or Daedric.” I said. “But enough of that, tell me what’s been bothering you.”

                “All in good time, now follow me,” he said, taking hold of my hand and leading me upstairs to his bedroom. 

                “This needs to come off.” I said, tugging at the chest piece of his armour.

                “Will you get it for me?” he asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

                I worked expertly along the buckles, removing his armour with ease.

                “Lie down on your stomach.” I instructed and he complied.

                I straddled his hips, sitting myself on the back of his thighs.  I immediately began caressing his muscular back, tracing along both muscles and scars.  I then set to work and began gently massaging his shoulder blades and he moaned loudly in pleasure.

                “By Nocturnal, why are you so good at this?” he said.

                “Kiss me and maybe I’ll tell you.” I purred, leaning my face next to his.  He propped himself up and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth.

                “So demanding,” he teased.

                “The reason I’m good at this,” I began, pausing dramatically as I continued to massage his back. “Is because I was a priestess of Dibella.”

                “How did a priestess end up an assassin, then a thief?” he asked.

                “You’re very curious.” I said, kissing in between his shoulder blades. “But remember, I answer your questions for a price.”

                “Deal.  Now go on.”

                “Before I was born, my mother had a vision that her first daughter would be gifted in many ways, but only if she was delivered to the Temple of Dibella in Markarth.  My parents lived in High Rock, close to the border of Skyrim.  When their first daughter, Amara was born, they brought her to the temple and left her there.  I never heard from them again.”

                “I’m sorry.  And your name is Amara?”

                “Yes.  A year ago I received a letter saying they perished in a bandit raid, but how could I mourn over people I never knew?”

                “What was your childhood like?” he asked.

                “Young priestesses are basically like maids, cleaning and doing whatever the high priestesses’ ordered.  Once I was old enough, I was taught things like massage, flirting, how to be a proper lady around a man, and how to please a man.  I was one of the best students, not to brag of course.  I was very popular among men but the high priestesses’ didn’t approve of the way I conversed with them.”

                “Why not?”

                “Well, you see, there are lessons on how to do a task and actually doing the task.  It was only a few months ago when I was able to speak to a man without the priestesses’ whispering in my ear what to do and such.  They taught us to be flirty and mysterious.  I ended up telling stories.  Believe it or not, but the first man I’ve ever ‘practiced’ my Dibellan arts on was, Skolmir, the Dragonborn.”

                “You fucked the Dragonborn?” he asked skeptically.

                “Yes.  We shared stories every time we were together.  But the high priestesses didn’t approve.  One day, they were communing in private about how to deal with my mistakes, when a thief broke in.  I feared for my life and I killed him.  And the worst part was, I liked it.  The adrenalin racing through me, the blood splattering the walls and myself, and the nightshade flower, falling onto his corpse after our struggle.  I knew the priestesses’ would send me to jail so I ran.  Leaving Markarth for the first time, I found a Khajit caravan, they listened to my story and sent me to the Dark Brotherhood.  Did that for a bit then decided I needed a change.  Now I’m here.  My mother’s prophecy is a bit ironic, I am extremely gifted in crime.” I explained.  “You’re the only person in Skyrim who knows who I truly am.”

                “Why are you telling me this?” he asked.

                “I like telling stories.” I said, massaging his back a bit rougher.

                “You’re going to kill me Nightshade.  Damn you’re good.”

                “Thank you.” I said, kissing his back.  He shifted under me and ended up lying on his back.  I shifted my hips and he grunted in pleasure. 

                Mercer’s hands moved to grip my hips.

                “I think you need to lose your armour.” He said.

                “Which pieces should go first?” I asked, grinning seductively.

                “This one,” he said as he moved his hands around the buckles of the upper half of my armour.  When it was removed, he tossed it to the floor. Now I was only in my breast bindings and leather pants.  Mercer snaked his hands up my body, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss.  I kissed him passionately and he maneuvered our bodies so that he was on top and I was on the bottom. 

                He slowly removed my pants while sucking on the skin of my neck.  I reached forward and slowly unbuckled his belt, removing it slowly.

                “Such a tease.” He said, biting down onto my shoulder.  I cried out softly and he began sucking the sore spot.  He began removing my breast bindings and underwear, leaving me exposed to him.  I then removed his pants and tossed them to the side. He immediately thrust into me and I cried out loudly.

                “Sweet Dibella Mercer.” I moaned as he quickened his thrusts.  I raked my nails down his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.  He knotted his hands in my hair and roughly kissed and bit my neck.  After a few moments, I felt the tension inside me close to release.

                “Mercer!” I cried out as the tension inside me released in pleasurable waves.  Mercer collapsed next to me and held me close.

                A few moments after cuddling in silence, I said,

                “Now tell me, what’s got you stressed out?”

                “The person who’s behind purchasing Goldenglow Estate and Honningbrew Meadery is Karliah, an old enemy of mine.  She murdered the previous Guildmaster, Gallus and attempted to murder me but I got away but not before she nicked me with her blade.” He explained and pointed to a scar on his abdomen.

                “She must pay.” I said.

                “Indeed.  I’ve located her whereabouts to Snow Veil Sanctum.  Will you meet me there in a few days’ time?”

                “Yes, Mercer.” I answered.

                “If you want, there’s a secret wardrobe downstairs with an exit to the Ratway.  You may use it if you wish.”

                “Alright Mercer.”

                We fell asleep and when I woke, the bed was empty.  I got up and pulled my armour on.  I grabbed an apple and headed downstairs to search for the secret wardrobe.  I normally would have left immediately for Snow Veil Sanctum but I had some weapons stored in a chest in the Ragged Flagon Cistern. I carefully manoeuvred through the traps Mercer had hidden down in his basement.  When I got to a small room filled with treasure, I had to stop.  I took note of an enchanted sword in a display case and recognized it as Chillrend from the books I had read.  There was a copy of the _Lusty Argonian Maid_ on a table which I sniggered at.  Also on the table was a bowl of valuables and a map of sorts.  I took a closer look and saw they were plans to steal the Eyes of the Falmer and leave Skyrim.

                I didn’t want Mercer to leave me for I had grown rather fond of him over the few months I spent at the guild so I planned to confront him when I met up with him at Snow Veil Sanctum.  I hopped into the Ratway and prepared for the upcoming journey.


End file.
